


Fever Dreams

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane is in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt "fever/delirium". Spoilers through 4.14.

Zane first notices that something is wrong when he sees Jo before their second date.

 

Well, what Zane thinks of as their second date. Jo probably wouldn’t put that label on it.

 

The thing is, she’s flushed, with dark circles under her eyes, and Zane makes a tentative suggestion that Jo get some rest.

 

“Backing out on me, Donovan?” Jo asks, a challenge in her voice.

 

Zane isn’t about to back out on a date with Jo, so he shakes his head. “Not on your life. You?”

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Jo replies and walks away, but Zane notices that the swish in her hips isn’t quite as pronounced as it usually is.

 

Zane knows that Jo isn’t quite on her game when she agrees to come back to his place without argument. He might have tried talking her into bed, but his hand brushes against her forehead, and he swears. “Lupo, you’re burning up.”

 

“I’m fine,” she insists, brushing him off.

 

He ignores her protests and puts a hand back on her forehead. “You’re _sick_.”

 

She shrugs. “Then take me back to Carter’s place.”

 

“Is he going to be there?” Zane asks, because he’s no Florence Nightingale, but he’s not about to leave Jo alone when she’s ill.

 

“He’s working,” Jo replies. “And before you ask, I’m not going to the infirmary.”

 

Zane frowns. “Why not?”

 

“Because when I have a fever—and I’m not saying I do have one—I tend to talk in my sleep,” Jo explains. “A lot. About things I shouldn’t.”

 

Zane blinks at that bit of information, because it’s not a revelation he would have expected from buttoned-up Jo Lupo, security chief of Global Dynamics. “Okay…”

 

“And what happens if I start talking about the different timelines?” Jo asks, sounding a little plaintive. “It’s not worth the risk.”

 

“At least let me call Allison,” Zane protests. “And you can stay here.”

 

She has to think about the offer, and since she’s not a stupid woman by any stretch of the imagination, Zane can tell that the flu—or whatever it was—is taking its toll. “Fine.”

 

Her tone is equal parts annoyance and gratitude, and Zane decides to take it as a win. He dials the GD infirmary immediately and is relieved when he’s put through to Allison without any sort of wait.

 

“Jo’s running a fever,” Zane explains. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with her.”

 

“We’re overrun with cases of the flu right now,” Allison replies, sounding a little frazzled. “All you can do is keep her hydrated, and try to get her to rest.”

 

Zane snorts, because while he might not have any trouble keeping Jo hydrated, making her rest is another matter entirely. “I’ll do my best.”

 

“Call me if she gets worse,” Allison orders. “But she’s not going to be any better off here.”

 

Zane gives a mental shrug and says, “Sure, will do.”

 

By the time he returns to Jo, she’s fallen asleep on the couch, and Zane smiles, feeling a wave of tenderness sweep over him. He doesn’t quite understand his feelings for Jo yet, although from what Fargo had said, she’d been important to that other version of himself.

 

More than important, Zane thinks. That other him had been ready to marry her; Zane had never figured on settling down.

 

But seeing her now, with the dark circles under her eyes, and the flush on her cheeks, hearing her slightly labored breathing, Zane can’t sort out how he feels.

 

For the moment, though, Zane feels protective, something that would probably piss Jo off if she knew.

 

Probably better that Jo never find out, then.

 

Zane grabs the afghan from the back of the couch and spreads it over her before going to pull a beer out of the fridge and fill a glass of water. He finds a bottle of aspirin, which will help with the fever and the aches when she does wake up, and he settles in to keep watch with his laptop.

 

Jo hadn’t been kidding about talking a lot in her sleep when she’s sick. She mutters almost constantly once she seems to be deeply asleep, in fact. She calls out for her dad and brothers, reimagining old fights and saying things like, “No, he hit me first, Dad.”

 

That makes Zane raise his eyebrows, but Jo sounds irritated, rather than upset, so he lets it go.

 

It’s when she starts calling _his_ name that Zane starts paying attention.

 

“No, Zane,” Jo mutters. “I love you. I do want to marry you. Please.”

 

Her words break his heart, and Zane reaches out to wake her, but he hears her breathing change, and she says, “Oh, _Zane_.”

 

Zane feels the heat rise to his face as he realizes that this dream is not an unpleasant one.

 

Jo’s hips move under the blanket, and Zane is momentarily torn. He wants to wake her up, not wanting her to think that he’s a voyeur. He wants to let the dream reach its conclusion.

 

Hell, he would like to join her in her obvious enjoyment, but Zane thinks that might be creepy, jacking off while Jo is sleeping.

 

More for his own peace of mind than anything else, Zane shakes Jo awake, having the glass of water and a couple of aspirin available.

 

Jo rouses, her flush deepening. “What did I say?”

 

“Nothing you can’t take back,” Zane replies. “Dr. Blake says the flu is going around, and you should drink plenty of fluids. You should move up to the bed.”

 

Jo frowns. “Zane, I’m not—”

 

“I’m not going to let you finish that statement,” Zane says, cutting her off, “because you’re planning to insult me.”

 

A half-smile tilts Jo’s lips. “Thanks,” she says.

 

“Take the aspirin,” Zane advises. “I changed the sheets yesterday, by the way.”

 

Her smile widens at that last comment. “Thank you, Zane.”

 

“I don’t really have a guest room, but my bed is big,” Zane says.

 

Jo looks away, and there’s a shy smile on her face that brings out that tender feeling in his chest again. “I’d like that,” she admits.

 

Zane cups his hands around her face, and he presses a kiss to her forehead. He holds her close for a long moment, and she lets him, and Zane’s not sure if that says more about how ill she is or much their relationship has changed over the last few weeks.

 

Maybe it’s a little bit of both.

 

Either way, he doesn’t mind the chance to be close to her.


End file.
